First Kisses
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Blaine tries to teach a stubborn Kurt why first kisses don't matter as much as he thought it did. Fluff and all that good stuff.


Kurt felt numb. It was weeks after the dreadful kiss and Karofsky still had the audacity to punch the living breath out of him. All he could think about was that _kiss,_ that stupid kiss that he could have avoided if he would just for once, swallow his pride and learn to shut up. Then he wouldn't have been alone with Karofsky, the kiss would have never happened, and Kurt would have moved on with his life. But because of this unfortunate mishap, Kurt had something very special taken from him. His first kiss.

On the other hand, Kurt had gained a new friend. In all the drama that happened the last few weeks, Kurt had a solace. He had Blaine.

The two had been connected ever since that terrible "spy" encounter at Dalton and although they've only seen each other face to face a couple of times, it was evident they both contacted each other whenever possible. It was actually getting Kurt into quite a bit of trouble for he had been called out twice for having his phone out in class as he giggled at previous text messages sent by Blaine.

But sometimes Blaines text messages didn't get through him as well. Sometimes the bullying just got to him and he just felt weak and helpless. Sometimes, like today, he just felt like giving up.

Kurt slumped over the germ ridden lunch table with his glee members surrounding him. Rachel was blabbing on about how everyone should turn into a vegan because of something salmonella related. Finn was scarfing down some type of mystery meat as a dare from Sam. Tina and Mercedes were talking about some type of gothic nail polish line... And thats all Kurt heard as his head was once again spinning with crap he really didn't want to hear. A fresh bruise was beginning to form on his left shoulder from his previous encounter with Karofsky and the schools locker and it didn't help how the cafeteria was serving processed meat from some diseased animal.

Suddenly, Kurts bad mood just lifted a bit as he felt his phone vibrate from his right pocket. His heart pounded as he took out his phone. He knew who it was from, it was just one of those things you can tell telapathically.

Kurt almost smashed his iPhone with the force of his fingers and he checked his new text.

_Blaine - How's it going?_

Kurt's smile faltered as he thought about todays events. The pain on his left shoulder was a reminder why he sometimes hated this school.

_RE:Blaine - Not so well. could be better._

Kurt texted back only a couple of seconds after recieving the text. He waited two long excruciating minutes before he recieved the next text.

_Blaine: I'm taking you out to lunch. I'll meet you at the McKinleys back entrance in 10. _

Kurt felt his lips curve to a smile. The commanding vibe Blaine was giving off sent a tinge of pink on Kurts face.

"H-hey. I think I'm gonna go home. I dont feel very well." Kurt said, stammering. Hopefully his glee members didn't know him well enough to see through his lies.

"Well... Okay, I'll get your homework for you. And you should get some rest, you look a little flushed," Mercedes said, the back of her hand touching Kurts forehead.

He kissed her on the cheek and bid the rest of the group a chaste goodbye as he made a mad dash to the boys bathroom. Although he hated the smell in there, Kurt needed a mirror, and he needed it _now. _

He cursed quietly as he searched through his bag for a bottle of hairspray. Why did he always forget it at the most important times? Kurt checked his watch and decided to forget about his hair and rush outside to the back entrance.

Kurt opened the giant metal doors which were blocking his destination. As he ran outside, a black Mercedes was awaiting him, along with a dashing young man in a Dalton Adacemy uniform. He was slightly leaning on his car door as he pointed at his wristwatch.

"Just in time," Blaine said as he gave a little smile.

Despite the terrible week, Kurt couldn't help but grin as he gave Blaine a friendly hug.

"I don't disappoint," he responded.

"I actually thought you were a no show for a second, since I asked you so suddenly," Blaine said as he gave a small chuckle.

"Well your with your text message you seemed like you weren't going to take no for an answer."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"It just sounded like you needed someone to talk to."

...

The ride to the restaurant wasn't that memorable. Neither was the lunch. Like everytime they've met face to face, it always had to end up with Kurt spilling out his problems and fears. And Kurt hated it. He was supposed to be strong, he entered highschool knowing it was going to be a tough ride, and it wasn't until now that Kurt felt like sobbing till all the water in his body was completely spilled out.

But Blaine made everything so much better. He had sat next to Kurt, stroking his hair, comforting the shaking younger male. Then again, the more Kurt got closer the Blaine, the more terrible he felt. It sucked knowing he couldn't have something he wanted so much. Kurt tried to keep this relationship platonic, but Blaine was making it quite hard with all the body contact.

He would always have some type of contact whether it was holding Kurts hand or patting his shoulder. And Kurt would always have that electricity running up his spine everytime Blaine touched him. It was partly Kurts fault too, he shouldn't be enjoying it so much.

...

"So why are you still going on about the last couple of weeks. I mean, all of those events are left in the past now. Why are you still so caught up?" Blaine asked. Both young males decided to have a brisk walk in the part after their lunch. Fall just started and the proof was in the golden-orange color of the leaves.

"Because I'm constantly being reminded of where I belong," Kurt said with a forlorn smile.

"I believe you are lying to me Mr. Hummel," Blaine said.

"_What?"_

"Kurt. I know you. And your lying to me." Kurt became confused. What exactly was he lying about?

"Blaine, I've only known you for a couple of weeks. You don't know me at all. And I'm _not_ lying." Kurt said with a frown. His frown deepened as Blaines smirk began to grow. Blaine took a seat at the nearest bench with Kurt following.

"I don't mean in that way Kurt. I'm just saying, your easy to read. Like an open book," Kurt loved the moments where Blaine was blunt about certain things. This wasn't one of them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt said louder than he expected.

"Wait, that came out wrong," Blaine said, trying to keep his smile from getting any wider. "What I meant is that. When I look at you Kurt, I see a strong person."

A blush crept up Kurts cheeks as he continued to glare.

"I mean, Kurt throughout your whole life you've taken crap from everyone. And you've gotten through it. So I don't get why this situation is any different," Blaine said. All traces of his smile gone. He turned to face Kurt, who was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I just got fed up okay," Kurt said, beginning to get annoyed. "Why do you even want to know?," Kurt said, a bit harsher than he intended. To his surprise, Blaine pondered for a moment.

" I want to know because you interest me... and I care about you."

Kurt was speechless for a few moments. He sighed heavily and began to talk.

"I guess it was Karofskys kiss. It was kind of unexpected, I never imagined thats how it would turn out." Kurt gave a bitter laugh.

"Oh," Blaines eyes softened. "I get it now."

"I dunno, I always thought a first kiss would be magical," Kurt said. One of his fondest memories was sitting on his old couch with his mother watching old Disney movies. In every movie a first kiss was always magical, whether it was waking you from a deep slumber to falling in love, first kisses were supposed to be special.

"I totally... don't agree with you," Blaine said nonchalantly.

"What? Kurt exclaimed, believing he heard wrong.

"I don't believe first kisses are very magical, I mean, yours certainly wasn't."

"That's because I was _forced_," Kurt said, his voice hardening.

"I'm saying in general, first kisses are not so spectacular once you think about it."

Blaine got up from the bench and Kurt stayed glued to his seat.

"I should have never brought it up if I knew you weren't going to take this seriously."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt liste-," Blaine said as he was abruptly interrupted by Kurt.

"No you listen," Kurt said in a shaky voice. "It might have not been special to you but my first kiss is something that will be locked up in my memory _forever_ and if you can't understand how I fee-," Kurt said as it was Blaines turn to interrupt him.

He pulled Kurt up from the bench and quickly covered his hand over Kurts mouth. Blaine put a finger to his lips to motion Kurt to stay quiet as took his hand off of Kurts mouth. Kurt was speechless, no, he was _furious. _One of the things he absolutely hated was being interrupted. His lips parted slightly as he was thinking of what he was going to say next.

Blaine, being the sly fox he was, decided to not waste any time and, without a moment of hesitation, closed the gap between him and Kurt. Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a little peck on the lips. Kurt blushed madly.

"W-what was that," Kurt said. If he kept stuttering he'd be like Tina in her first year of glee club.

"I believe I just gave you your second kiss Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, with a wink.

Kurt just stood there, dumbfounded and dazed as Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt another kiss.

"And your third."

And as he leans in to give Kurt his next kiss, Kurt tiptoes and wrapps his arms behind Blaines neck, pulling him down, crushing their lips together. Blaine responds by kissing back, wrapping his left arm around Kurt while digging his right hand through Kurts hair. The kiss was sweet, passionate for a lack of better word. It wasn't too daring, it wasn't too soft, and it wasn't perfect. It was sloppy and long and it certainly wasn't going to win best kiss award. Sparks didn't fly, flowers didn't magically fall around them, but it definatley was magical.

They continued kissing, neither of them opening their eyes as neither of them ready to accept the reality of this scene. Kurt grabbed the back of Blaines head, his hands running through Blaines hair, finding some way to deepen the kiss. But, like all humans, both needed to come up for air sooner or later. Kurt pulled back, his breaths in shallow gasps.

"And... that was.. your fourth..kiss," Blaine said, evidently out of breath. Kurt rolls his eyes as he grabs Blaines tie and pulls him down for another kiss.

Maybe, Kurt thought. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe first kisses weren't all that important.

...

**aaaaand thats the end folks. I really hope you enjoyed it because I had fun writing it. And I'm super duper sorry if some of these sentences don't make sense or if I didn't spell something right. My spell checker isn't working, I'm too lazy to force my friends to beta this, and I'm just a horrible speller in general. Please give me your reviews, good, bad, simply horrific? I can take them all so just SPILL. But most importantly, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stupid little story.**


End file.
